Question: On Saturday, Gabriela's parents gave birth to twins and named them Christopher and Daniel. When they were first born, Christopher weighed 6.91 pounds, and Daniel weighed 7.32 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Christopher's weight + Daniel's weight = total weight. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.23 pounds.